


Where Did These Feelings Come From?

by BeyondMoonlight



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, Cade - Freeform, CatxJade, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondMoonlight/pseuds/BeyondMoonlight
Summary: It was unexpected. All of it was really. Jade never expected to catch feelings for her best friends. This is how Jade slowly fell for her friend.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay so I realize I’m writing a fanfic for a dead fandom. I just can’t let go of this ship and decided to write a fanfic.





	Where Did These Feelings Come From?

Human emotions are weird. Especially when you catch feelings. You don't know where they came from or why they just all of a sudden appeared. It's like one day you're fine, and the next day you look at someone a little differently than you did yesterday and you're like 'holy shit.' Yeah, weird. 

Or at least that's what happened to Jade. 

Jade never expected to feel that way about her friend. It just happened. She never expected to fall head-over-hills for Cat Valentine. It just happened. Maybe it was the events that lead up to it. 

Cat had always been naive. She's not as clueless as most people believe, but she has her moments where she's completely oblivious to what's going on. 

It was just a party someone was hosting. Cat wanted to go and bring Jade along with her. It's been a month since Jade and Beck finally called it quits; however, Jade was still feeling the repercussions of the breakup. So Cat thought it would cheer Jade up if they went out and had a good time. 

If you don't already know, Jade isn't a party person. Hell, she's barely a person. According to kids at school, how could someone who rarely shows emotions or is just emotionally detached be a person? 

That still didn't stop Cat from asking. And asking again and again until Jade finally gave in. She wasn't really going for herself. It was more just to chaperone Cat to make sure she doesn't get into any kind of trouble. Plus, it's hard to say no when Cat puffs put her lip and gives her the puppy eyes. Jade wouldn't tell anyone, but that was her one weakness. That and basically everything Cat does. Oops? 

That's what lead Jade to being stuck in a hot and stuffy living room of some random dude's packed with other teens and students. Not her definition of fun, but what can you do? 

"I never expected Jade West to be a partier," a voice behind Jade sounded. An all too familiar voice. 

"Vega," Jade rolled her eyes and snapped. "What does it matter to you?" 

Tori took a step back and raised her hands, "You've never been one for parties. Plus, don't you hate having fun anyway?" 

The raven-haired girl sent a piercing glare toward her, "I'm only her for Cat. She's basically a child and doesn't need to be left unsupervised. Speaking of which, I need to find her." 

Tori raised an eyebrow in question, and Jade turned away and started walking. 

"And yes, I hate fun and anything that has to do with happiness." 

Jade pushed her way through the mass of people. She wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of alcohol. Jade never really cared for heavy drinking. Of course she's had a few drinks in the past, but nothing to get her seriously drunk. Jade grimaces at the idea of lying wasted in a bathroom floor puking your guys out. Not her idea of fun either. 

Vivid red hair across the room caught her eye. It could only be one person: Cat. However, she wasn't only. Two other guys were standing next to her: one leaning against the wall next to her and the other one dangerously close in front of her. Jade made her way across the and put herself between Cat and the guy in front of her. 

"Come on, Cat. We should really get going," Jade says. 

"Whoa don't tell me you're leaving so soon? The fun hasn't even started yet," The guy said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Yeah. And since there are two of you, the funnier it'll be," The second guy said while smirking. 

"No thanks. We're not interested in your 'fun' idea." Jade spat. 

Jade turned on her heels, grabbed Cat's wrist, and dragged her away from the douchebags. 

"Aw but Jadey, why do we have to leave so soon?" Cat whined. 

"It's getting late, Cat." 

"But those really nice guys in there said that they had fun games we could play." Jade shuddered. 

"Cat, they didn't want to play any games. They were lying." 

Cat gasped, "That's mean! Lying is really bad!" 

As they stepped outside, Jade breathed in a fresh breath of air. Jade finally let go of Cat as they reached her car. Jade started up her car and began driving away. Cat was unusually silent, and Jade could probably guess it was because she had made Cat leave the party. 

Jade sighed, "How about you spend all night tonight since it's the weekend?" 

Cat's eyes lit up instantly, "I would love to!" 

Cat and Jade spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies. Of course Jade let Cat pick. About three-quarters into The Little Mermaid, Cat fell asleep curled into Jade's side. Jade will never admit it, but she loved moments like these. These peaceful moments where it was just her and Cat. 

Cat was the only person that ever cared enough to stick around. She's then only one who didn't run when Jade would have her spouts of rage. She never left when Jade would push her away. Maybe that's because Cat saw something in Jade. Maybe it's because she understood that Jade had insecurities. Maybe that's why Jade felt safe with Cat. Maybe that's why Jade began to slowly develop feelings for Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so I never really expected to start writing a fanfic for a dead fandom and ship but here we are. Hope you enjoy, and I’ll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
